UN AMOR IMPOSIBLE
by IA-ali12
Summary: Alexa es una chica que llega a nueva york con su familia, se encontrará con un viejo amigo de sus padres y encontrará el amor en alguien mientras causa los celos en otro por favoor denle una oportunidad "basado en tmnt 2012"
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: llegando a nueva york **

hola, mi nombre es Alexa Romano, mis padres y yo estamos en un avión, nos estamos mudando a Nueva York, vengo con mis 3 hermanos: Dimitrio, el mayor de 17 años, y Lucía, ella es la menor de 14 años, yo soy la tercera, que me hace la hermana sándwich y mis ojos son azules y los de mis hermanos y mis padres, verdes, bueno, al parecer aterrizaremos en unas horas y llegaremos a la ciudad donde yo crecí pero mi familia y yo tuvimos que mudarnos a Roma porque mi abuela tubo un problema de salud, falleció hace 2 años, cuando yo tenía 13, espero encontrar algo que valga la pena aquí, en New York, mis padres tenían un amigo aquí en esta ciudad, ¿cuál era su nombre?, a, sí Hamato Yoshi, nunca jamás volvimos a saber de él o de su hija Miwa, curiosamente ella y yo nacimos el mismo día sólo que yo nací un año después, ahora estoy viendo a través de la ventana, una hermosa ciudad, de noche y la famosa estatua de la libertad, ya llegamos, pero tengo algo de sueño, ya que es un avión de primera clase, lo único malo es que al lado mío esta mi hermano y no lo soporto, al fin, ya llegamos…

Luego ella y su familia bajaron del avión con su equipaje y lo demás y tomaron 1 taxi hasta llegar a lo que es ahora su nuevo departamento…

Hay 4 cuartos, y otros 2 de huéspedes, ahora voy a salir a conocer la ciudad, me encanta la fotografía y la música, la actuación también pero lo que más amo es la música, extraño a mis amigos pero por alguna razón siento que aquí estoy mejor, es una ciudad muy linda y como mucha gente dice, la ciudad que nunca duerme, bueno aunque es de noche sólo son las 7 pm así que tengo tiempo para conocerla un poco, iré por mis hermanos ya que por varias razones no puedo salir sola, es injusto de algo sirve entrenar para ninjutsu además ni que yo fuera a matar a alguien…

Luego ella y sus hermanos salieron de ahí, pero su hermano se topó con una chica muy linda en el camino así que ahora sólo quedaban 2 chicas…

Lucía: oye mira ese vestido, es hermoso, adelántate luego te llamo-luego fue a la tienda a probarse el vestido dejando a Alexa sola

Ella siguió caminando sin ningún rumbo y decidió subir al borde de un edificio pero algo le llamó la atención…

_Acaso es mi imaginación o son sombras saltando, mejor las seguiré_-pensó ella y después empezó a seguir a las que al parecer eran 4 sombras, no se podían distinguir ya que como es de noche, no se ve muy bien

Las 4 sombras se detuvieron en el borde de un edificio y la chica se escondió detrás de lo que parecía ser el ático (es como una casita que está en el tejado del edificio y al salir te lleva al tejado)

Leo: debemos averiguar el plan del kraang

Donnie: chicos escuche algo

Rafa: si, yo también lo oigo, alguien nos está siguiendo

Mikey: chicos creo que está detrás de ahí-dijo señalando el ático

_Por favor que esos tipos no se acerquen-_pensaba Alexa mientras estaba escondida pero observó que alguien corrió por un lado del ático y gracias a dios no la vió…Karai

**Continuará…**

**Bueno este es mi primer fic de tmnt espero que alguien lo lea, o me deje review y gracias por leer…**

**Tu amiga Itzel**


	2. CAPÍTULO 2: HOLA

**CAPÍTULO 2: HOLA**

Ella seguía escondida, por suerte nadie la estaba viendo, pero quería observar y averiguar un poco de las tortugas y karai (que no sabe que se llama karai)…

Leo: ¿qué rayos haces aquí?

Karai: vine a darles una paliza

Rafa: leo dile a tu novia que deje de molestarnos-dijo y luego sacó sus sais

Leo: ¡ella no es mi novia!

Karai: exacto, ¡no soy su novia!-gritó ella y luego pateó a Rafa en la cara

Alexa pensaba que ella era mala y decidió que haría algo por los otros que suponía que eran los buenos…

_Oh por dios esa chica patea muy fuerte, tengo que hacer algo_-pensaba Alexa mientras seguía observando la pelea

Todos atacaban a karai pero ella los golpeaba hasta que escuchó que alguien le gritaba…

Alexa: ¡oye!-gritó saliendo de su escondite-¡déjalos en paz!

Karai la miró, la chica arrojó un shuriken que quedó clavado en su armadura, pero hizo caer a karai, luego esta (karai) se levantó y sacó el shuriken que estaba clavado en su armadura y corrió hacia la chica.

La chica sacó un tessen y la espada chocó con este y así comenzó la pelea…

Karai la atacaba con su espada pero ella se agachó e hizo que karai cayera gracias a que le dio una patada (de esas con las que te tumban que van pegadas al suelo) pero karai se levantó y con las 2 manos intentó darle un puñetazo pero la chica la tomó de las muñecas y la atrajo llevándose karai un buen rodillazo en el estómago por parte de la chica el cual dejó a karai inconsciente…

Alexa estaba cansada y se dejó caer al suelo, quedando arrodillada y apoyándose en sus manos, respiraba entre cortadamente, se levantó y mikey se acercó con los demás para ver si ella estaba bien…

Mikey : ¿estás bien?-preguntó y la chica lo miró como por 3 segundos

Alexa: no-esto último se escuchó con eco y ella cayó pero mikey la detuvo (se desmayó por miedo)

Mikey: chicos creo que se asustó

Donnie: ¿leo ahora que hacemos?

Leo: tendremos que esperar a que despierte

Rafa: será una larga noche

Donnie: despertará como en 3 horas, tal vez lleguemos a tiempo a casa si intentamos despertarla

Rafa: dinos cerebrito ¿cómo la vas a despertar?

Leo: chicos cálmense solo intentemos despertarla con tranquilidad o volverá a desmayarse

Leo se puso arrodillado junto a ella algo cerca (no se van a besar) y luego se acercó un poco pero de la nada la chica despertó y se levantó tan de prisa que sus cabezas chocaron llevándose los 2 un fuerte cabezazo

Alexa: ¡AAAAUUUU!-gritó la chica sobándose la cabeza con la vista un poco borrosa

Leo: ¡aaau!-también sobándose la cabeza

Alexa: -tallándose los ojos-¿dónde estoy?-dijo y continúo tallándose los ojos

Su vista se aclaró y en cuanto vió a Leo…

Alexa: mira a leo 2 segundos- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Leo le tapó la boca pero la chica lo mordió y salió corriendo pero los otros 3 empezaron a seguirla…

Donnie: ¡oye, espera!

Mikey: la atrapa de un brazo, la chica intenta golpearlo pero mikey la detuvo de las muñecas y la chica lo mira…

Mikey: escucha, no te asustes, somos amigables

Chica (Alexa): ¡suéltame!, ¡suéltame!-grita intentando liberarse

Leo: escucha, cálmate, no tienes por qué tener miedo-dijo leo mientras arrojaba sus katanas al suelo y mostraba sus manos vacías

Chica: mientras no me suelte seguiré gritando

Leo: mikey suéltala

Mikey la suelta pero en ese instante la chica le da una cachetada

Mikey: ¡au!, oye, ¿por qué me abofeteaste?-dice sobándose

Rafa: ya dejen que se calme

Donnie: está bien, no te asustes-dijo intentando calmarla

Chica: okey, pero me calmaré si bajan las armas

Ellos obedecieron y las arrojaron al suelo, empezaron las preguntas

Donnie: muy bien, ahora que ya todos estamos calmados dinos, ¿Por qué nos ayudaste?

Chica: pues porque estaban en problemas pero pensé que eran personas-contestó algo calmada

Rafa: ¿qué hacías en el edificio?-preguntó curioso

Alexa: pues estaba con mis hermanos pero me dejaron sola y luego subí a un edificio y los ví a ustedes saltando pero no sabía que eran ustedes-explicó un poco nerviosa

Leo: trata de calmarte, y luego nos expicas más calmada

Ella estaba a punto de decir algo pero un dísparo de color rosa la hizo correr con los demás…

Leo: ¡nos atacan los kraan!-gritó el líder

**¿Qué tal quedó? denme su opinión y reviews muchas gracia por cierto y si tienen quejas u opiniones acepto de todo**


	3. Lucia

**Capitulo 3: un nuevo sentimiento**

Alexa y los chicos corrieron para escapar de los kraang, mas tarde se fueron lejos de ese edificio y subieron a otro...

Alexa: bueno pues gracias por salvarme, por cierto mi nombre es Alexa-sonriendoles lo que provoco un sonrojo en 2 de los mutantes

Leo: bueno Alexa, yo soy Leonardo y ellos son Donatello, Miguel Angel y Rafael-presentandolos

Alexa: es un gusto chicos, he por cierto ya que yo solo llevo 3 horas aqui veo que esta ciudad esta llena de sorpresas-sentandose en el suelo

Rafa:¿3 horas?-cruza los brazos

Alexa: si, acabo de mudarme con mis padres y ahora estoy perdida, bueno con ustedes, sinceramente no me dieron tanto miedo-sonriendo

Donnie: bueno y ¿donde vives Alexa?

Alexa: pues no recuerdo la calle, ni el numero, debi prestar atencion a lo que dijo papa

Mikey: bueno a cualquiera le puede pasar hehe

Alexa: pues si, aunque no lo se en cualquier momento me llamara mi hermano, creo me abandono por una cita y mi otra hermana por un vestido, sip ellos son fabulosos-dijo sarcasticamente-bueno, chicos,-levantandose-debo llamar a Dimitrio-dijo con fastidio

Mikey: ¿Dimitrio? jajaja-lo siento

Alexa: descuida, el es muy molesto y se puede decir que quiere mas a las chicas que a cualquier cosa-marcando un numero pero no contesto nadie-ahj genial, no me responde-guarda su telefono

Rafa: bueno, el deberia estar cuidandote

Alexa: si, pero cuida mas a un gato que a mi

Donnie: cambiando de tema ¿de donde aprendiste esos movimientos de ninjustu?

Alexa: pues papa me dijo que tenia un amigo y ambos entrenaban en el mismo clan, asi que el me entreno a mi y a Dimitrio, mi hermana no queria entrenar porque dijo que era mucho esfuerzo y ella no es del tipo que entrenan, lo unico que sabe hacer es nada-mejor me voy siento que los estoy incomodando, bueno, adios chicos-dispuesta a bajar por la escalera de incendios

Rafa: espera, crei que no sabias donde vivias

Alexa: pues...eso es un buen punto, pero llamare a mis hermanos, no te preocupes por mi Rafael, estare bien, adios chicos-baja las escaleras y ellos la miran alejarse

Leo:regresemos a casa

**En otro lado de la cuidad**

Alexa caminaba por la calle, ya desierta, no habia nadie y empezo a avanzar mas rapido, escucho como si alguien la siguiera por alguno de los tejados, empezo a correr lo mas rapido que podia hasta terminar en un callejon, los pasos se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca

Alexa: ¡aaah!,oh solo eres tu, Dimitrio te llame hace casi media hora ¿como se te ocurre asustarme asi he?-le dijo a un apuesto chico con cabello castaño y unos lindos ojos verdes

Dimitrio: oye Alex, escucha llevo buscandote un buen rato, y luego te encontre, pero saliste corriendo, ven volvamos a casa antes de que papa se moleste he y por cierto, ¿donde esta Lucia?-pregunto con calma

Alexa: no me digas Alex, es lindo pero prefiero Alexa, y crei que Lucia estaba contigo-ambos se miran con los ojos abiertos como platos-Dimitrio, por favor dime que ella estaba contigo

Dimitrio: tu tenias que cuidarla

Alexa:¡por supuesto que no, bobo tu tenias que cuidarnos a ambas!-dijo alterada

Dimitrio: llamemos a Lucia, papa llegara a media noche, tenemos 10 minutos-ambos corren a un auto y conducen a toda velocidad pero algo paso.

Alexa: ¡Dimitrio, frenaaa es Lucia!-le grito a su hermano quien estaba conduciendo, los frenos no respondian...

**¿Que tal me quedo?, pondre mas de las tortugas y espero les haya gustado, si tengo algun error informenme**


End file.
